Silver Death Be Not Proud
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: The afterlife isn't all its cracked up to be, and how is it that she never has her memories when she is reborn, but when she dies if for just a little while she remembers everything and eyes so red. BleachxSM cross one-shot


Gin glances up at the silver and gold that fall down protectively around him, and the blue oceans that keep away his death and hunger for a little while longer, this is paradise he thinks, and she is where he wants to be, around and with. It's only then that she teaches him the values he will consciously enact but subconsciously twist; after all he is a little more jaded then most, though even he does not know why.

She is visited by a man, older than some he has seen, and way older than most in the soul society. It is the SoTaicho of the Society, Yamamoto, and he wants to take the woman to become one of his, but Gin glares quietly hidden as the man approaches, what happens next even shocks Gin, but it causes him to smile.

She angrily declares that he would doom the world just because her powers and possible powers can be used to send souls here, to what most would think is paradise but to those with a possible future it is not. The sotaicho bows out, deciding to come back again, when she does. Gin does not like the prediction, for what does he mean when she comes back. He is not hesitant as he makes his way from where she hid him and asks the answer he receives upsets him, because she must be reborn to fight and die for a world that does not appreciate her and her soul sisters. Gin swears she will be his, and his alone in his mind, but vocally promises to break her cycle, and fate is ever mean to trap them in tragedy. She kindly points out that fate is kind, for they could have never met if not for such things. Gin relents and thinks maybe he is too harsh on things he doesn't quite understand.

She is gone now, back to the world that will sacrifice her and her ilk once more, Gin knows she'll be back, though he wishes her back quickly, he does not want her to die either. For she has explained how she's died once, and it was painful and cold, unforgiving and a place where she should never be if Gin has anything to say about such a thing and he will soon enough he just has to grow strong. Gin wouldn't wish that on her, not her, and while picking the fruit off the tree she has planted, he contemplates the foggy future.

He is hungry, proof that he has power, and the persimmons that they normally share have dwindled but not enough that he is in any danger of fading away, or being force to become a shinigami. While walking back to where he stays in hope she will return to he finds a young girl threaten by the blizzard of the world and starving so badly. Silently his eyes close and his mouth curls in his familiar smile as he approaches and hands over some fruit, the lessons he has learn from the woman whispering in his ear. He gains a friend, his first and only best friend of the same age. Her name is Matsumoto Rangiku, and everything is a little bit brighter.

It is only when his power grows terribly, almost striking out at her as she has died once more that he relents, and knows he must become the very thing he hates. She smiles and tells him that maybe when she can rest, she will follow him, and he can teach her. It brings a smile to his face, but it is slightly pinched around the corners. Gin doesn't want to share her, and he knows if she ever does come to the inner court, many would seek her. She is not perfect, he doesn't want her to be, but her faults are cute none the less. With a slight quirk in her lips she asks if he has made any friends to keep him occupied. Gin says yes, and when she playfully remarks they should meet, he quickly informs her that Matsumoto has gone on already to the inner court. Again he is reminded that he doesn't want to share the little time they have together. None the less it is quickly cut short by the familiar glow that heralds the fact that she needs to return once more to that dreadful world.

Shinsou, the divine spear, his soul made steel, can only be truly wielded for one person, they both agree. However, he will wield it to protect, and he steps into his new barracks, the number five glowing dully above him in the moonlight. He was a genius and they allowed him to graduate early, which is what he wants, for when she is his, only he will teach her so is for her to never go to that foolish academy.

He sheds his first blood by his blade as the third seat gets a little to mouthy and dare insults the one that saved him. Quietly he strikes him down and is bemused by such a response. Gin is startled by the soft footsteps of the fukutaicho and he grips Shinsou a little harder, only to be put off by a familiar facial expression. His own on the brunette, and Gin relaxes, he has met his next step in his future, he has met Aizen.

Sometimes even Aizen manages to fool Gin with his disguise, but not completely. For when the whispers of her echo in his ear he watches Aizen's eyes and recalls that this is a false, sick, kindness that Aizen charades. Hidden only by those pointless glasses that only serve to keep those naive out.

He is fukutaicho now; time has past, as his taicho, 'Aizen Sosuke,' readies the next step of his plan. Gin follows faithfully quiet, after all, not even Aizen knows why Gin does what he does, and he needs not know. After all, it's all for a cause, and the society cannot control him. More power, more potential, more to protect when she arrives. Gin is falling sweetly into his own power and into her as she pays a small visit to the inner court just to check on him as once again she has sacrifice her self. Her eyes are distant though and she is remembering someone, it is there that he silently agrees to Aizen's full plan. That other man, the one she once told him about, still holds her heart. He cannot have that and when she sleeps, covered in his bed, he swears to eliminate his competition of course without letting her know. Not now though, and the thought of a future child resting in her arms that is not his, angers him, but she will submit to him soon enough. Softly he looks over, thankful that she died before she gave away her first kiss to that man. She does not know he has taken that from her in the night, when she was here last time. Smiling he leans over her form, towering above her to keep her in his shadow, and once again steals a kiss from her in her sleep. Soon, he swears she will give them freely, but first to wait, watch, and work.

He is strong now, and Matsumoto is as well, though she gives off confusing signals now. It takes him a few times before he recognizes the actions, and while Matsumoto is stunningly beautiful he will not consort with her. His heart, as dark and malleable as it is, has been long since taken by the light, cradled in her gentle embrace. Though he sometimes is viciously kind to her taicho, as to remind the brat that Matsumoto is his best friend and he better take care of her, genius or not. Suffice to say him and Toshiro never really get along.

Aizen announces that he is to be taicho of the third squad after the happenings from the academy test. Gin grins pointedly, as more and more Aizen draws closer to his goal, the same as him. He does remark that it would have been a lot easier if he could have gotten Urahara on his side. Gin does not say his thoughts, because Urahara is admittedly smarter than Aizen, and Aizen knows it. Aizen however is the better actor, and Gin settles down to finish his fukutaicho paperwork as Tousen Kaname walks in with his head bowed. Gin doesn't mind Kaname, in fact he admires the straight-path man, but he notes that Kaname is foolish and so very naive. But they are the trio, the ones that will ascend, the coral snake, the fox, and the false prophet, and Gin will work with whomever to achieve his own goals. Too bad Kaname doesn't really like him; he is a pretty cool guy.

He is the san taicho now, and it is time for the new academy graduates to be placed. The four that survived Aizen's test are quickly placed according to his plan, and Gin looks over his new fukutaicho. Abarai Renji is placed from the fifth squad to the eleventh, because he is the one that Aizen cannot control. Aizen keeps Hinamori Momo, and promotes her to fukutaicho, that girl all ready half in love with the man that will break her. Hisagi Shuuhei is given to Tousen who now has the steadfast youth as his fukutaicho and Kira Izuru is his, and what a fascinating youth Kira actually is, his loyal little fukutaicho.

Matsumoto visits frequently now, sometimes hiding from her taicho and paperwork, sometimes wanting to just spend time with her 'best friend,' and Gin grows uncomfortable, so he introduces Kira once more to Matsumoto and they become drinking buddies. He relaxes as he can trust Matsumoto to Kira; he is a good man, perhaps to good of a man to make Gin feel slightly guilty. Izuru is innocent, enough so that it teases at his darker side to want to break the boy, after all, he resembles the one he waits for a little too much, and can only hope this is not the future child of his savior.

The news comes down the line of a beautiful blond standing at the outer gates, and that the sotaicho is once again seen trying to impress the person of the possibilities the society offers. She only smiles politely at the old man, shaking her head, and gesturing to that pendant on her chest, it is still not her time. Gin hurries to the gate dragging the non-protesting blond away from the old man; he still does not respect the sotaicho, only his power. He misses the calculating smile on the old man's face; another weapon is possible to forge if one is patient enough. Gin however does not miss the echoes of eons and pain in her eyes and realizes the world, time, and that man are wearing her down. He hates it frowning as he thinks about it, but softly she brushes away his frown and nudges his nose with a playful grin and tender fingers. She is still gentle and kind, a bit older and wiser, but still the heartbeat of his is encased in hers if she only knew. Gin chuckles opening his eyes for she is the only one he peers at, his blood-ruby red eyes shine as she gives her smile to him. There is a little more silver in her hair now, and her pure blue eyes are now enhanced and flawed by silver specks, but only noticeable if you study the eyes. Still just as beautiful as before, still just as unreachable, yet, still amazingly enough for him and to come to him only when she dies, he notices then that Aizen has seen him, and has seen her.

Aizen is far to curious about her that Gin recoils and smiles wider even though he still supports the very idea that Aizen has. Though Gin does not like the fact that Aizen could very well plan to use _him_ to get to _her_, he does not surrender the fact that she is his even if she does not know it at all.Power attracts all kinds of people, and Gin does not want to endanger his savior. So slowly he shuts himself off from Aizen who does not even notice the change, because Gin still follows loyally after.

She has gone back and has not arrived for over three years, Gin smiles as he thinks perhaps she can finally die forever when it is time to do so. His happiness is crushed when he realizes once more that her happiness is tied to another, and her future is long. That is until a complex thing happened and she was sealed in a death sleep for many years, years that she spent here with him. However, he couldn't keep her for very long from the prying eyes because Urahara had been found once more and with that the crescendo of Aizen's plan. Aizen, who was more snake like than he, Aizen who mastered this plan with ease, Aizen who wanted Gin's prize with a deceivingly gentle smile. However, Aizen is a fool to believe that Gin will not attempt to keep his savior safe. It is times like these that Gin wishes the society wasn't so corrupt and he could just hang with Ukitake-taicho, or his friend.

Then he finds out she's immortal to come and immortality is hard to be rid of, but she could share it, and he's the first in her mind to do so. Not the other man, not her soul sisters though they get it by default, because he is the only one who has accepted her just the way she is and will be from now until forever. If she gives him forever, then it is his fondest wish to share it with her, even if he has to share her with another. His dream is shattered quickly when she is basically ripped from his grasp and Aizen announces it is time. Fine he has nothing but time, because she will be there or he will complete his goals. Heaven or hell come asunder he just plays the loyal little dog for a little while longer.

He never asks why she remembers her life past death, most memories are immediately erased when they die; they normally end up keeping their name and occasionally their birthdays. Usagi never tells him that it's probably due to the crystal that's forever a part of her, and that she does lose her memories when reborn. Not even the ginzuishou is strong enough to hold off Death's curse for long, and when she wakes once more in her human slash lunarian body she has no memory of her senshi, prince, or Luna, but his haunting red eyes, and silver hair with that frustrating fox smile lingers long after she's return.

Usagi is also guilty of keeping secrets, knowing that she has fallen into a forbidden love that could never be, it's ironic that she finds herself in these situations as wasn't her love in the past with Endymion a forbidden one as well. However, with her and Mamoru it's a mesh that doesn't work, for they are always conflicted even if they proclaim to love each other beyond death. She doesn't mention that they both have committed the opposite, doubts that linger never solved, and their true rebirth from the silver millennium went very wrong. Usagi is Usagi with a bit of her old princess self shining through, and Mamoru is Mamoru with a little of Endymion as well, they are their own person in the end.

So she keeps secrets from her 'love', and her court about how her little heart has been stolen by some other than Mamoru and that she couldn't care less. She hasn't committed any sins against them; she hasn't even looked at the silver death with adoration past friendship, but she wants too. At first she might have thought it to be lust, Selene knows she's a very emotional, passionate, woman, even if Mamoru's a...rock, but she feels safe in the silver death's presence, and she's very close to breaking. However, killing herself would not bring her to him, she paid attention to what the Shinigami have said, but the ginzuishou is a whole another ballgame. Yet, she's loyal to them all, and pushes all thoughts of love away while pretending to be happy and fulfilled with someone who rather go overseas and study than be with her. Yes, she's emotional and needy but if she loves someone than she gives her whole world to them, the least she could ask for is the same consideration. After all Mamoru has been her one and only since she was a small girl, even before she met him if she even attempted any more than friendship with a guy it was like a force pushed them away, she knew now that it had been Setsuna making sure she would stay pure, wholesome, and wait for someone who rather tease than be considerate, she knew Mamoru's teasing is of the friendly kind, but that is what she has Rei for, a lover is suppose to support no matter what and she has done so. Mamoru has never admitted to having relations before her, but even she can remember the one week stint with Rei even if he can't or won't, and occasionally she finds pictures of others with him wrapping his protective arm around someone else. Yet she should be _**happy**_, she's the one who got him in the end, they are married, but not consummated, as he has left her once again to continue his studies. She wonders sometimes if he is as loyal as she, he is in another country for weeks, to months, with contact with other pretty women, and when he visits he does not seem like he has missed her at all. In that, she decides to pay a visit to Pluto's domain, she is tired of being blindly trusting when it has no proof to show, and if Setsuna can play games with her life before even meeting Luna, than she can take a little peek into one of the mirrors to see exactly what her prince gets up to too.

He has committed adultery, but she doesn't care, it's not a betrayal if she supported him in everything he has done. She has been a true love and wife, patient and kind, supportive and whimsical to forgive his trespasses even if they really weren't. Before she leaves, she drags her patient soldier over, the steadfast guardian who tried her very hardest to make the future perfect, and shows her exactly what she knows. Then she calls her little court together including her happy little king, and kindly rewinds what she has seen, she quiets them when they become rowdy in response. Usagi, never Serenity, for she is not serene without her other half, tells him that she understands, and they do not divorce but have a very open marriage, still not consummated and he goes happily back to his little fling. For they love each other, of that Usagi is sure, but they were never in love with one another and that she has proof. There is a simple quiet question from little Hotaru, about a certain little child, and Usagi grins pointedly at Setsuna. She may have been slow in school, well more like uninterested, but magic be damned, genetics states there is no possible way for two blue-eyed parents, especially since it is a recessive gene, to give birth to a red-eyed girl. This grants her happiness, and she explains that small lady will eventually be born. Usagi doesn't explain how and she hands over the reigns of her kingdom to her court and her advisors while she goes out and finds _herself_, yeah right, she goes to find _**him**_.

Gin watches quietly and unperturbed as the echoes of screams in the silent council forty-six ring in his ears. They have been dead for a little over three days, but he relishes their death for they were the most corrupt and easy to manipulate before they died. The council was meant to die for when he has his savior he does not want her to be surrounded by corruption, he does not acknowledge that he may also be corrupt as well, he cares about her far to much to be something like that. Aizen comes in softly from behind and Gin gives his lord a little grin of hello but he does not miss the calculating eyes hidden behind those glasses, soon it will be time to stage Aizen's death. He leaves Aizen to his planning and plotting, waving cheerily at Kaname as he passes and heads for his squad garden to where he may have peace. Gin is interrupted by a flash of light, and sighing he makes his way toward it thinking he has a very irresponsible squad and some of them shouldn't be using kidou. He is happily surprised with what he finds; she is standing there, cheery cherry face, and breathing slightly hard but with a smile that could melt the frozen tundra. Gin is surprised by how her eyes sparkle at him, and he is granted happiness, even more so that when her eyes register him there she runs toward him and throws her arms around him in a hug that sings of compassion and love. Enraptured by the moment, he squeezes back, slides his eyes open and captures her panting lips with his, his thoughts remind him that she isn't asleep this time and there still is the competition to acknowledge. His thoughts are silenced immediately, but not by any doing of his, because she is responding, _**she**_, his savior, is kissing him _**back**_. Gin knows that this moment is the one he will treasure forever for it is his and his alone, and she is his now too. They break for breath and even if he has a thousand and one questions, some burning contentiously in his mind, he doesn't care for she kisses him again and again in happiness, pure undiluted happiness, and he cannot help himself but give in again and again.

Only after they have shared fifty-seven kisses, he knows, he counted, that they settle beside his planted persimmon tree and share the fruit between them acting like school kid lovers. He is surrounded by warmth and feels incredibly bubbly and free, one arm wrapped around her waist the other tied up with hers as they feed each fruit. She sighs a little after cuddling into his side, and resting her head on his shoulder, and he wonders if this is what it is like to be content, in love, and happy. Suddenly she begins to pour out her story answering his silent questions that lurk in his mind, and he listens ever attentive to her and her alone. Gin, when he hears of the _other's_ actions is angry and happy at the same time, for he has betrayed his savior and sent her into his arms. However, what surprises him the most is that she tells him that she has loved him for quite sometime, even when she was destined to be with the one who was her prince and now king. Her court and even she has forgotten something that she told Gin a while ago, she is to be immortal, a goddess of stars, and no goddess belongs to a prince or a king. Instead a goddess belongs to a god, and how ironic that the thing he hates, a Shinigami, is equivalent to a god, so he is her equal and she belongs to him with him.

His happiness surrounds him, making his squad curious, his fukutaicho a bit nervous, and Aizen intrigued, but he could care less, he has what he wants, and that is all he needs. However, his savior, his love, is curious and antsy to see his world, and while he does not want to share her or have her interact with anyone else, he cannot deny her. So Gin acquiesces to her nature and takes her out into the inner court, they almost immediately run into the Sotaicho and Gin has an itching thought that the man stalks them. To his surprise and paranoia the old man makes no request to his savior for once, instead he nods and asks how can a _living_ soul survive in the Seireitei, his savior does not answer the old man but merely glares, Gin tries not to laugh. He does however grinned widely, his lips still closed, as his bunny did explain to him how it is possible to survive in this world while still being alive. Truthfully, he does not really care about all the technicalities or the how's and whys, just that she is here and that she is his. Still while walking he runs into his nervous fukutaicho who bows and stutters before them, and his savior laughs while offering Izuru a hand and though he is jealous, she must sense this for she turns in his grasps and lays claim to his lips once more. Gin blissfully ignores his fukutaicho and the ramble of paperwork for Usagi, his Usagi, and all that she gives him, but it ends as Izuru nearly faints from all the blustering he is doing. Usagi lets his lips go reluctantly, he knows, and turns to the poor fukutaicho, his little loyal fukutaicho, and asks after his health. Kira, for all his shyness, nods and informs them that even though he does not want to his taicho has paperwork to get to, and he begs that his taicho do so immediately. Gin playfully waves off his fukutaicho and informs him that his taking the afternoon off, his paperwork will still be there when he gets back. He strolls off with his arm clutched tightly around his savior's waist, and chuckles at her as she attempts to scold him for goofing off from his work, but it is weak at best and she admits she hates paperwork too. He grins wickedly as they pass an alley and drags her into it to silence her protests in a more favorable way then her acquitting to the fact that she despises paperwork as much as he. Gin still towers over her, his shadow enveloping her and he cannot help but acclaim that is how it should be, she should forever be wrapped with him and he takes another fourteen kisses from her. However, it's not really takes anymore, its shares, as she gives to him as much as he takes, after the fourteenth leading into the fifteenth kiss; she reminds him that he had been giving her a tour. Gin playfully reminds her that the Seireitei will be there still be there while nipping at her neck with gentle points of his teeth. Still she is stubborn, catching his head in her hands, kissing him deeply and retreating before he can respond and hopping out of the alleyway with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Gin mopes lightly as he strolls out and she kisses him once more before tugging at him pleadingly. Its a few steps pass the fourth squad when they encounter some one he hadn't thought on how to introduce, Matsumoto is standing there, and she looks almost broken at seeing them. Usagi however, is neither blind nor stupid, and she offers a hand of hello to his best friend. When Matsumoto slowly accepts, Usagi tugs her forward into a hug, and whispers that she understands into her ears. It only takes dear Rangiku-chan a few moments to come to grips with something she should have admitted to when they were younger, and hugs the other woman back with a pained smile. As they walk on, leaving the slightly sorrowful woman behind, Gin catches her saying that he is always leaving her behind, and for a moment he winces in guilt. It is for a second that he wonders if he had never met his savior, would he and Matsumoto be more than friends? However, he can not help what has come to pass and he hugs his love just a little more to his side. She doesn't say anything, but one of her hands slides into his free one and squeezes comfortingly. Somebody is always hurt when somebody falls in love; it is just sometimes you know who that somebody is instead of never meeting again. The encounter puts a slight damper on the mood, but Gin really doesn't want to go back to paperwork right at the moment, he wants to spend now and forever with the little one by his side. His mind is changed as they have entered fifth squad territory and Aizen is standing there almost as if he has been waiting for them.

Aizen grins with false kindness, and sickly sweet hellos, as he greets them, and Gin wonders if Aizen will seek to punish him later. However, there is a nod in his direction from the silent betrayer and Gin knows that Aizen will not punish, but that merely worries him more. He wants to drag Usagi far away from the coral snake, further than he can go, and he knows that Usagi is curious at his nervous behavior, he doesn't show it, but his arm has tightened on her waist. She bows to Aizen, says she is very pleased to meet him, but wants to see more of the Seireitei so if he could be so considerate to let them by and talk to him later. Aizen steps aside, softly with a very soft smile, still wrapped in a mutinous evil and nods back. As they stepped out of the hearing range of Aizen, Usagi informs him that she doesn't like that man very much; he makes her nervous and skittish. Gin is proud that she can pick up on Aizen's true nature, but he merely hugs her tightly and whispers that he will never let anything happen to her, no matter what and she is pleased. They are interrupted from their walk, because it has hardly been a tour, from someone Gin hardly interacts with, and wants very much to slice with Shinsou. Kyoraku Shunsui captain of the eighth squad and very interested in all manner of females, has just strolled into view with his normal laid back manner. He greets Gin with a jovial smile, and picks up Usagi's free hand to lay a kiss on it, but she chuckles softly and pulls it gently out of his grip. Gin instates that the eighth squad captain is a good man, a little loose for his taste, but a good man, but he is also eyeing his love with too much interest and that cannot be allowed. Usagi can sense his jealousy much too easy he assumes because once again she ignores their companion too easily and kisses him deeply. This does not seem to bother Kyoraku-taicho at all, for he claps him soundly on the shoulder and congratulates him before going on his merry way. Gin surmises that perhaps he is a bit too possessive with his treasure and should allow some of his restraints to go, but then his eyes look around and he sees the leers directed at his love, and realizes that he is well within his rights to be possessive. Having enough of sharing her for today he leads pass the Seireitei gardens to the small forest tamed by the walls of the inner court, she marvels at her surroundings before hugging him tightly, and he is content enough to watch and leer at her.

She settles beside him after bounding to each visible creature and lays down pulling him down as well. Gin would be content beside her, but she maneuvers so that his head is resting on her stomach. Her right hand tangles in his hair and she hums blissful and satisfied with the way the world has turned. A few minutes later she is silently and Gin cracks his eyes open to see she has fallen asleep with a smile on her face. He wonders briefly if this whole day has been nothing but a dream, and if it is, he prays to never awaken. Shinsou hums softly beside his hip, and he pats it gently on the handle, they both are satisfied. Gin brings his left hand up to the curve of her hip and rest it there before allowing the serenity of the moment to serenade him into sleep.

The world slips into night, and Gin is awakened by a familiar presence, he tilts his head but leaves his eyes closed as once more Aizen has appeared to him. Gin smiles at him rising from his position and picking up his love in his arms, he turned a bit to his taicho and shrugs before walking off. Nobody controls him, not even the silent betrayer, he has not forgotten what he has agreed to, but there is no reason to devote himself completely to it, not anymore. Aizen remarks that he must speak with him, now, and Gin nods before bowing his head to the woman in his arms. Playfully he kisses her nose, her forehead, and then tentatively kisses her lips, he responds that he'll be there soon as first he must place her into bed. Aizen's facial expression does not change, but Gin feels there has been a change, and he brings his love a little closer to his chest, Shinsou humming warningly beside him. Entering his captain quarters after sending loyal Izuru to bed who had been napping on the piles of paperwork, he places her down on his bed and then lays his coat on her. This will keep her safe, it marks her as his, and he wonders wickedly as she turns in her sleep toward his warmth if she is a virgin as innocence still stains her. His hand slips from her shoulder down to her thigh and he contemplates checking before shaking his head and planting a desiring kiss on her throat. He whispers that he will be back into her ear, speaking that he has work to be done, but that he won't be gone long. Gin is easily tempted to ignore Aizen as she snuggles into his bared neck as she sleeps, but he does not wish for Aizen to come here. He withdraws from her, tucking his coat safely around her before leaving with soft steps, he warns the squad guards that are only half awake that none are to intrude in his quarters.

Aizen is harsh in his speaking manner once he strolls into view, and Gin grins in his frightening way before shrugging. Gin remarks that he knows this is a delicate time for his taicho, and is dedicated to play the villain against the society, but she is to be left alone. Aizen smirks darkly with promise before waving him off, and reminds Gin that while she is untainted, Gin is most definitely not and what will she do when he leaves this land. Gin responds that she would follow because she is his, and Aizen only smirks in indulgence. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth from what Aizen brings up, but he never doubts his savior, his love, Aizen is the snake in paradise, he always will be. They talk a little more about the up and coming abduction of Kuchiki Rukia which will become a masterful presented execution that will lead to the beginning of Aizen's goals. Gin doesn't say a word about how Aizen's goals are foolish, breaking limits and all by becoming the Seireitei god, because Gin knows the truth, but he isn't going to tell him. He slips back to his squad into his quarters and lays beside his love, whom immediately sneaks into his warmth and cuddles into his side. Gin smirks and tucks her further into his side, his unoccupied arm slipping around to rest on the hollow dip of her hip. His long thin fingers spreading out and curling around the exposed skin before slipping back into sleep, after all he was still happy with his prize.

Gin woke at the feeling of a demanding attention, glancing down he noticed his love was awake and glaring at him sleepily. Smiling softly he dipped down and laid his lips against hers, but not pressing down, he wanted to learn all about her and every action he could take. She sighed beneath his lips gratified and lifted her head up to present a delicate pressure to his own lips. His tongue darted out and wetted her lips, before he pulled back and she curled into his exposed neck. Early morning sunlight dusted them both and he studied the way she appeared, cocooned in his captain's coat. Maybe, since she hadn't died he will not have to worry about her becoming a shinigami, nor would he have to worry about hollows attacking her, especially if they knew what was good for their existence. Not to mention technically the hollows would listen to him for he is the redolent to Aizen, either way if any hollow, valued its existence they would leave her well enough alone. She looks so perfect, so his, the way she sits, the way his coat surrounds her small form, protecting and guarding the delicate skin that wasn't covered by the queen's dress she wore, and a slight growl escapes his throat. Usagi gazes up at him in indulgence and with a throaty groan; he leans across the small space between them with a heated kiss. He wants to bruise those pretty lips with promises, leave viable and visual marks of claim on her soft skin, his patience dying each moment he spends with her. While his love is his claim on her, and hers his, others cannot see this claim and would dare approach her.

Angrily his eyes snap open and narrow on the ring that sits so prettily on her delicate finger. Gently he picks up that hand, still kissing her with passion, and yanks that band away, she only flinches in response. Though he wishes to keep her lips to his, he lets go and instead picks up that injured digit nursing it with a tender tongue. This is his apology and she runs a tender hand through his hair, smiling compassionately as he peers at her with darken red-blood eyes. She drinks in his passionate eyes, and lifts his head with her free hand from her pulsing finger. Usagi informs him that she is fine now and gestures for the ring he had taken from her hand, belligerently he hands it over and she smiles before chucking it deep into her space pocket. This amuses him, now if only he could serve that bond completely, he doesn't care if the other wants to be known as king, he merely wants to lay claim on she who resides in his arms. Mischievously he knocks her down and leers over her on all fours, his haori falling open from the loose tie of his obi. She blushes and looks away, heat staining her cheeks down to the rim of her collarbone. Teasingly he nuzzles and nips at her exposed neck, wanting her to turn to him; her hands lift from where they had fallen and attempts to close his haori with his obi. Yet, he moves just a little and her hands instead fall on exposed flesh, Gin knows now she is still innocent and how wickedly sweet the victory is in the end. The red on her cheeks deepen and the blush rushes up to her ears with the heat coming from her hands, shrugging his shoulders the haori falls from his shoulders and lands on her bare arms. She squeaks and stubbornly keeps her gaze away, he frowns playfully lifting one hand from the bed to drag his haori across her arms to rest on the floor. The red on her skin looks dangerous and curiously he wonders if one can die from blushing too much. Leaning down once more while keeping on all fours, he latched his mouth just below her earlobe; she shivered in delight and cold as his hair brushed against her neck.

Lifting his left hand he gently grasped her chin while picking his head up and turning her face so that their gazes locked. He lets her see into his soul, tainted, twisted, and stained with blood as it is, he knows that she must know all that he is, and if she could really be the savior he needed. She gasps, but not in horror and leans upward letting their chests touch as she rests a hand on his cheek and connecting their lips with a gentle touch. The tension he didn't even know he had drained from his shoulders, and he gave himself in that kiss, she returned it just as full as he did. Willing, she willing stayed after all she had seen in his eyes, in his soul, and the tender little patch on his black heart grew into a comforting hand to hold and protect. Grateful and wanting to show his gratitude, he released her lips and instead drew her into a hug, which to couples was actually more intimate then a simple lip lock. Perhaps because a hug automatically proclaims protection and comfort while a kiss normally implies love and desire. She rested her head against his chest listening to his strong and steady heartbeat letting it lull her into serenity. This lasted until she realize that his chest was bare and she had been resting against it, squeaking she withdrew a little accidentally causing her lips to brush his skin with made him tense. His eyes darken and he releases her to let her fall back to their original position, him still pinning her beneath his larger frame, she squeaks once more and turns her eyes from the exposed skin. He chuckles, teasingly nudging the edge of her dress with his nose that stopped just a little above her breasts. His fingers slide from the bed to her tied hair and frees it from its pinned position, gently he begins to hand-comb it meanwhile letting his lips rest on her neck. She unwinds beneath him and her hands slide from their positions to his shoulders just resting against him.

Their world was interrupted by a knock and glancing at the clock, Gin cursedly wonders who would dare be knocking this early. Casting his senses out it is Kaname standing at his door, and he growls gently kissing the woman beneath him before rising from his position and nearly storming to the door. Forget what he said before, he hated Kaname for interrupting him, and probably on Aizen's command. Sliding the door open while keeping his frame blocking the one he loved on the bed, he gave a dangerous and tight smile to ninth squad captain. He could feel Kaname scrutinizing him and curious to the other he sensed in the room, Gin humorously wondered if Kaname thought it was a young male with blond hair, he hadn't missed the rumors that circled him and his fukutaicho. Whatever he might have stated to Kaname was cut off as gentle hands draped his haori onto his shoulders, and pulling it close, Gin glanced back to see jealousy in the eyes of his love. Pleased even if he knew Kaname was blind and a guy, it was nice to feel like he belonged to someone. Gentle lips brushed the back of his neck before she appeared at his side. He could feel Kaname blink in surprise as the aura of the person did not match any he knew. Usagi leaned against his side studying the arrival and feeling a bit stupid that she had been jealous of a guy, even though she couldn't see past Gin's larger frame. Blushing she buried her face into his side and sighing before pulling back and telling him to get to work. Gin smiled while stating he couldn't and she asked him why until he pointed out that she clasped his coat around her. Chuckling she shrugged his captain coat off and placing it on his shoulders, he let it hang there and thank Kaname for coming even if whatever they were suppose to talk about had been interrupted. Leaning down he kissed her once more and playfully nipped her lips before letting her go and brushing pass Kaname. He waited at the corner for the next scene just for some amusement; he listened as Usagi chirped that it was nice to meet his friends, and shook Kaname's hand. Kaname, who was confused and surprised by the pure aura that surrounded his love, who stumbled over a response back, yes it was amusing to see the normally unflappable man stumble at least once in his lifetime. The rest of the day would definitely not match up to this morning, but none the less he still had to play the loyal lap dog.

Hours upon hours passed, and his paperwork was easily signed and finished by the time little Izuru walked in for work. Seeing his nervous fukutaicho blinking in confusion and surprise caused him to laugh before patting the boy on his head. However, his jovial mood did not last long pass his works completion, bored he told Izuru he was going out and his fukutaicho nodded. Walking to his quarters he found his blond sleeping once more and smirking leapt lightly on the bed and wrapped her in a hug. She squawked in surprise as he rubbed his head onto hers, burying himself in her scent. He greeted her and asked if she wished to accompany him around the Seireitei for a late breakfast. She immediately agreed while smoothing out her dress and hopping after him, smiling he slit his eyes close and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Without further playing they travel out of his squad and head toward the Shinigami Cafeteria after all the quickest way to stake his claim was to show all exactly who she belong too. The cafeteria went as silent as he ever heard before, and he grinned vindictively before hugging the surprised blond to his side. Yes, his happiness was guaranteed and who cared what Aizen wanted anymore, he had what he wanted…

**AN : **_**Okay, listen up, well read up, whatever, someone e-mailed me asking about what the something new might stand for on the poll, so I decided to show you. Now this is a one-shot, but it is a very unique one-shot you don't know how it begins, and you don't know how it ends. This one-shot is actually a long glossed summary of multi-chapter story I have waiting in the wings, but this is also the very essence of a one-shot. So if you enjoyed the one-shot then review, if you want more on this story than vote on the poll on my bio. Have a good year huh? WCB. **_


End file.
